


Save Me

by fandoms_overload



Series: One Direction One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, implied harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: Exotic Dancer runs into Zayn outside a small cafe, then again later, at the club she works at.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Jun 30, 2014 on Wattpad

Raye POV

I was late to work. Richard was going to kill me when I got there. I had gotten distracted while reading at the cafe I was eating at before I had to be to work. To make things even worse, it decided to start raining. FML. I was only two blocks from the club I work at so there was no way I was paying for a freaking taxi. I took off my (totally unneeded) six inch pumps and shoved them down into my huge purse. Just as I was exiting the cafe, I ran into someone, knocking us both into a puddle. The stranger was gorgeous. His chocolate/hazel eyes looked over me in shock and concern as we both hit the ground. His, once styled, jet black hair was soaked and everywhere, but somehow still perfect, "Are you alright?" he asked quietly as he got up and extended his hand to me. "I'm fine, thanks, but I'm really late, bye!" I called back to him with a smile as I raced down to "The Storm". As I entered the club I glanced back up the busy street. The, now completely soaked, stranger was staring, either at me or spaced out, I didn't know. Just as I stepped out of view, a guy, who I guess was his friend, snapped him out of his trance and led him inside the cafe I had just left.

Liam POV

The boys and I were sitting at a corner booth inside some little cafe no one's ever heard of, waiting for Zayn. Niall thought he saw him get out of a cab, but he also claims to have seen a unicorn yesterday, so I'll wait until I actually see him. While I was watching for Zee, I noticed a beautiful girl leaving in quite a hurry. She had forever long, perfectly tan legs. Her long, wavy, dirty blonde hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing cut off jean shorts and a black racer back tank with black pumps. Her black glasses looked very similar to Louis' reading glasses. She was tall, nearly as tall as Harry without the shoes on, definitely taller than me, and extremely thin, but I could easily see the delicately toned muscles in her legs and arms. She had rushed out the door, but didn't pass the window yet, which was odd. Suddenly she ran past the window, soaking wet, and talking to someone over her shoulder. Interesting. "Guys, I'm gonna step outside and call Zee, see if he's close," I told the boys as I stood, and headed for the door. As soon as I open the door I saw Zayn. He was standing in the rain, in a puddle, soaked to the bone, staring down the street. "Zee?" I said as I gently shook his shoulder. He turned to me with wide eyes, and a huge smile broke across his face. I knew this look well, he had the same look on his face the first time he saw Perrie, his now ex-fiancé. This was Zayn's "love-at-first-sight" face. I wonder who he saw. And why he's soaking wet. "Did you see her Li?" he asked me as we walked into the warm cafe. Louis, Harry, and Niall gave us worried looks when they took in Zayn's state. "What happened to you, mate?" Louis asked once Zayn and I were seated at the table. "I ran into an angel and, well, fell into a puddle," he replied, still looking dazed. Niall and I exchanged glances. Last time Zayn met an angel was Perrie, their love was short and intense. Together for less than a year when they got engaged, but they both realized that they were too young and not ready for marriage before they could tie the knot. She's still around, as a good friend, but Zayn was quite heartbroken over the whole ordeal. Zayn may be the second oldest, but Niall and I were still very protective of him. He was a big heart, and he wears it on his sleeve. None of us wanted to see Zayn like that again. "Zaynie," Niall stared in a cute little voice that Zayn could never resist, "Will you please tell me about this angel?" he added once Zee had turned his attention towards the blonde. Zayn sighed and got that dreamy look again. "Maybe we can discuss her over a beer? There's a few clubs just down the street a ways," Louis piped up before Zayn could start a mushy rant about how her eyes shine like diamonds. Zayn's eyes were still huge and he still seemed out of it, but he nodded anyways. I knew there was a reason Lou picked this cafe over any other no-name cafe in town to meet at. 'Larry' wanted to party. I narrowed my eyes at Lou, who just smirked and shrugged, then shifted my icy glare to Haz, who blushed and hid behind Lou. "Well let's go then!" Niall exclaimed as he jumped up, dragging a still dazed Zayn with him. The five of us headed out the door, Niall leading, followed by Zayn, whom Niall was dragging behind him, then Louis and Harry, who were mostly side by side, but kept pinching and tickling each other usually causing one or the other to jump ahead, and lastly, me, bringing up the rear, making sure not to lose anyone. Tonight should be interesting.

Raye POV

I was right. Richard, my boss, was ready to kill me when I walked in the door! He was so mad that I was late, that he won't even let me dance tonight. Don't get me wrong, I hate dancing, but being a server for the night was worse. I had to wear my black pumps, super freakin' short black spandex shorts with 'Rayn' written across my butt in silver glitter, and a silver glitter bra with a black bow in the front. "Rayn" is my stage name. All of us girls have a weather related stage name since this place is called "The Storm" I swear Richard is so freaking lame. So right now, I'm wandering around the club, and taking orders, trying to ignore that fact that I could feel people groping my ass when I walked by; I've been here for nearly an hour, so Liz or "Hurricane” my best friend should be here soon. She’s usually a server and rarely dances. For some reason, we thought that becoming dancers and servers here would be a good idea a few months ago. Now we’re both stuck and hate it. When Richard first opened “The Storm”, we signed a two-year contract with him. We didn’t realize just how bad it would be, and now we can’t afford to buy out of the contract. Some girls don’t mind working here. Like the twins, “Thunder & Lightning”, they love it here. Dancing is their thing. Liz and I however, want out. Just as I was turning around to refill another drink, a decent group of boys came in and sat at one of the tables in my section. There were five of them altogether, but what surprised me is that the raven-haired stranger from before was one of them. He seemed kinda dazed and confused. Two of his friends seemed genuinely concerned about him and whatever he was saying, the other were just laughing. “Rayn!” Liz’s voice coming from behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. “Hurricane!” I replied and met her halfway across the floor for a quick hug, before we started working again. “Have you been to table seven yet?” she asked with a mildly evil glint in her eye. “No,” I replied, knowing exactly who was seated at that table. “Do you know them?” she asked, almost hopefully. “I ran into one of them earlier. Literally, but no, I don’t know them,” I told her honestly. “Was it the blonde?” she asked, eyeing the guy, not so discreetly, from our side of the room. “RAYN, HURRICANE! GET BACK TO YOUR SECTION!” Richard’s loud voice came from somewhere near the bar, starling Liz and I, as well as a few customers who were near us. We apologized to them for the disruption, and moved back over to our section. Table seven included. “Let’s go,” Liz whispered in my ear as she nudged and walked past me, towards table seven. I caught up to her before she got to them. Tables with more than three people require two servers to make sure the customers stay happy, according to Richard. “Hi, I’m Rayn, and this is Hurricane, and we will be your servers tonight, is there anything we can get you boys to start off with?” I introduced us to the group of boys sitting here. Blondie and Raven-Hair were just staring at us. “Her…” the raven-haired boy said blinking rapidly. “That’s her!” The guy with the shaggy brown hair whom had been laughing said incredulously, and began laughing again hysterically, along with the boy next to him who had huge curls. “What?” Liz asked confused. “You two are angels,” Blondie stated, then immediately turned red when he realized what he actually had said, causing Shaggy and Curly to go into an entire new round of laughter at the poor guy. Blondie, clearly embarrassed, hid behind Leather Jacket, the only one who seemed sane at the table. “Sorry about them,” he stated with an icy glance at the laughing duo, “We’ll have four beers and one waters please,” he added with a smile towards us. Liz still seemed confused, and was still staring at Blondie. With an eye roll, I nudged Liz and we headed towards the bar to get the order for these weirdo’s. “OMG he was cute!” Liz whispered as soon as we were alone at the bar, waiting on their order. “Blondie I assume?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. Liz just giggled got a dreamy look in her eyes. I could still see the boys at table seven talking amongst themselves and gesturing towards Liz and me. Great, note my sarcasm. Suddenly the lights began to flicker on and off, and the fans along the walls turned on and off, blowing at different strengths with random gusts across the room. Richard’s voice came across the loudspeaker from where he was this time, “And now, ladies and gentlemen, the one girl you have all been waiting for, miss…TOOOORNADOOOO!!!!” he announced loudly as the main lights went out, and the stage lights flickered like lightning. Charlotte, aka “Tornado” was standing behind a screen-curtain thing, with her hip cocked to one side, stomping her foot to the beat with the beginning of the song, “Tornado” by Little Big Town. She was the best dancer that “The Storm” had. “Here’s the order, girls, sorry for the wait, I had to fix the mic for Richard,” Joe told us as he handed Liz and I table seven’s order. I just nodded and Liz thanked him. Joe knew that Liz and I wanted out, but he also knew that we could never afford to buy out of Richard’s ridiculous contract. As we approached table seven, Blondie looked up and us and smiled, causing Liz to flush as red as a tomato. “Here you go boys, four beers, one waters,” I announced as I rested the tray against the table. “Who had the water?” Liz asked, handing the glass over to Leather Jacket as he raised his hand and took it from her with a small smile. I handed the beers to the other four boys. “Is there anything else we can do for you at this time?” I asked politely, with an extremely fake, but hopefully convincing smile. Leather Jacket started, “Nothing right n—““I want some cheesy fries!” Blondie cut in, earning a disapproving look from Leather Jacket, but Blondie just smiled at him, and fluttered his eyes. Liz had a goofy smile on her face when Blondie pouted at Leather Jacket. “Ok, one, no, two orders of cheesy fries, please,” Leather Jacket stated with an eye roll, after seeing Blondie’s pout. I giggled and wrote down the order. “Okay, so, two orders of cheesy fries for table seven,” I stated with a smile. “Do you all want me to put a name on this order or just leave it as table seven?” I asked with a smirk. “Wait, you don’t know our names?” Curly asked, looking genuinely confused. Liz and I just looked at him. “We’re not psychic,” Liz stated dryly. This caused all of them too look at us like we were crazy, “You really have no idea who we are?” Blondie asked almost concerned. “Well, I’ve been referring to y’all as Blondie, Leather Jacket, Raven Hair, Curly, and Shaggy, so…” I trailed off, feeling a blush start to creep up my cheeks. “Oh wow,” Shaggy stated, looking totally shocked as he looked around the table at his friends. “So you girls have no phones, internet, radio or TV?” Blondie asked in disbelief. “No actually, we don’t,” Liz stated, causing all five of the boys to stare at us in shock and disbelief. “Seriously?” Curly stated rather than asked. “Liz and I live in a one-bedroom apartment owned by Richard, the jackass who owns this place, and we barely make enough together to pay rent each month, forget food. We eat here or occasionally at the café down the street if we make some good tips one night. We don’t have phones, or TV, or radio, we basically live here, and we can’t leave here, sorry if we don’t know who you are. I apologize for the outburst, and I can request another server for you for the remainder of the night so you don’t have to deal with my attitude the rest of the night,” I burst before walking away. “Wait!” I heard one of the boys shout in my direction, but continued to storm towards the bar, not looking to see who was following me. I plopped down on a cold bar stool as I reached the bar. Another figure sat down on the empty stool next to me. “I didn’t mean to upset and offend you,” Curly stated with a sad sigh. I turned towards him with a sigh of my own. “It’s okay. I’m just stressed and overreacted,” I stated, looking into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. Curly smiled at me and offered out his hand. “Harry, nice to meet you,” he introduced himself with a cheeky smile. “Raye,” I replied. “That’s a beautiful name. Would you like to come back over to the table and let me introduce the rest of the guys?” He offered with a sweet smile this time. I just nodded my head with a ghost of a smile, feeling slightly embarrassed by my reaction, and the fact that I left Liz there with the boys by herself. She didn’t know them either! “Guys!” Harry’s voice suddenly drew me out of my thoughts, “This is Raye. Raye, this is Niall,” he pointed to Blondie; whom Liz was seated next to, “Liam,” Leather Jacket, “Zayn,” Raven-Hair, “and Louis” he pointed to Shaggy. “Nice to meet you guys, sorry for my outburst a minute ago,” I replied quietly. “It’s okay; we were just shocked that you didn’t know who we are. It’s unusual for us to run into someone who doesn’t know us,” Louis stated. Zayn, I now know his name, was still staring at me. “Well, now that we know who everyone is, would you girls care to join us after your shift?” Before neither Liz nor I could respond, Richard’s angry, booming voice interrupted us, “RAYN! HURRICANE! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS BACK TO WORK AND QUIT CHIT-CHATTING!” he yelled at us, causing several of our customers to flinch at his harsh tone and glare in his direction. “Sorry, we have to get back to work, we’ll have those cheesy fries out to you boys soon,” I told them in a completely emotionless voice. Liz and I quickly walked away to place their orders before Richard could yell at us again. The five boys at table seven, whom we now know are Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Louis, are apparently part of one of the world’s biggest boy bands; but they seemed really nice, and genuinely upset that we had to leave their table.

Liz (Hurricane)’S POV

 

I wasn’t sure what to do when Raye had her outburst and walked away. I looked back at the boys who were now staring at me with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset her,” Shaggy stated with guilty eyes. “She usually isn’t like that, I’m sorry,” I apologized to them. “It’s okay, I’ll go talk to her,” Curly offered, standing up and heading off in the same direction as Raye. “I’m sorry,” Shaggy apologized again. “Let’s try this again,” Leather Jacket offered, “Hello, I’m Liam, this is Niall,” he pointed to Blondie, “Zayn,” he gestured to Raven-Hair, “Louis,” he nodded to Shaggy, “and the one who chased after your friend was Harry,” He explained calmly. I just nodded, shocked for a moment, “Well, I’m Liz, but you have to call me Hurricane while I’m here, and Rayn is actually Raye,” I finally responded after getting lost in Niall’s ocean blue eyes for a moment. Upon realizing that we were both staring, a warm blush made its way across both of our cheeks. “Well, I hope we didn’t upset Raye too much. You both seem really nice,” Liam stated with a smile. “YES! So, care to sit?” Louis asked me casually, we weren’t really supposed to, but I couldn’t see Richard, and I didn’t really like to wander around the club without Raye, so I agreed, and slid into the seat next to Niall. “Well, there is one other thing that you should know about us,” Louis stated with a mischievous smirk, I just cocked an eyebrow at him to ask what I wasn’t sure I wanted to know, “We also happen to be one of the world’s biggest boy bands, One Direction,” he continued proudly. I simply stared at him in disbelief. He was joking right? I guess my facial expression said it all because Niall soon let out a short, harsh laugh, then turned towards me, “You don’t believe him do you, love?” He asked with a playful smile, “Well you probably should. He’s not kidding,” he added. Before I could respond, Harry and Raye came back over to the table. She apologized while he introduced her to the guys. Suddenly Richard’s obnoxious voice echoed across the entire room and made both Raye and I jump. We apologized again and left the table to get their almost forgotten order of cheesy fries. I really didn’t like this job anymore. If I had known how bad this was going to get, Raye and I never would have signed those stupid contracts with him.

Niall POV

 

I watched with sad eyes and Liz and Raye walked away; sneaking a sideways glance at Zayn I saw a similar look in his eyes. I knew from the moment that he walked into the café with Liam that he was completely in love with this girl, yet he never even opened him mouth the entire time that she was here! He kinda seemed to be in shock. I gently nudged Liam to get his attention, then nodded towards Zayn, who was still staring off in the direction that the girls had just walked much like I had been. “Zee, you okay, mate?” Liam asked gently, while Zayn seemed to be in a trance. “Not again,” Liam mumbled to himself seeing how he was staring after Raye. I raised an eyebrow at Li questioningly, but he just shook his head with a faint, almost sad smile. “Zayn, just go talk to her,” Louis suggested, completely oblivious to how Zayn was feeling at the moment. However, Louis’ insensitive statement seemed to have broken whatever trance Zee had been in. “Are you crazy!?” Zayn suddenly burst out, staring at Louis with horrified, wide, and fearful eyes, “I cannot just walk up and talk to her!” he added in distress, obviously freaking out. “Zayn, it’s okay, you don’t have to. Just ignore Lou,” Harry immediately tried to calm him down but it was no use. I had had enough of watching my brother in so much distress, so with a slight glare in Louis’ direction, I grabbed Zayn by the arm and drug him away from our table, and out the front door so he could get some fresh air and calm his racing heart. When the cool, damp air hit his face, he took in a huge gulp of the clean(ish) air. When his breathing finally returned to normal, he turned to me with sad, wide eyes, but a soft smile on his lips. “Thanks, Ni,” he stated almost shyly. “It’s alright, mate, I knew you needed it and I know how you feel,” I admitted to him with my own shy smile. “You like Liz, don’t you?” He asked, this time with a knowing smirk, seeing as he can read me just as well as I can read him. “Maybe,” I replied as a blush crept up my neck and settled on my cheeks, “So what are we gonna do about it?” I added. “I’m not sure,” he replied, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. “We’ll figure something out. At least we know that they spent most of their time here, so we can come back to see them,” I stated with a soft smile. Zayn simply nodded his head and continued to think. We made our way back into the club and sat back into our original spots, noticing that the cheesy fries were already on the table, and the other three boys were staring at us; Liam with sympathy, Louis with guilt, and Harry with slight confusion. I offered them a slight smile and dug into the cheesy fries directly in front of me. I had to think of a way to get Liz and Raye out of their contracts, not only for them, but for Zayn too.

Liam POV

 

I felt horrible for Zayn and Niall; it was obvious that the two of them were completely in love with our waitresses. Well, to me anyway; Harry and Louis are oblivious as usual. When Niall came back in with Zayn, I couldn’t help but to look at the lads with sympathy. Niall smiled at me slightly before digging into the cheesy fries that he didn’t need. Zayn was gone again, mentally anyway; he seems to me concentrating on something rather than just lost now. “Liam, why are you staring at me?” Louis’ voice disrupted my thoughts, “What? Oh, sorry Lou, I was just thinking, spacy,” I replied with a slight chuckle, I didn’t realize that I was staring at him. “Do you boys need anything el—“Raye started to ask and she and Liz approached our table again, but was cut off by a loud voice, who I assume to be Richard, yelling across the club, “HURRICANE! I NEED YOU ON STAGE NOW! THUNDER AND LIGHTNING ARE SICK!” Liz’s eyes got huge and watery. The poor girl looked absolutely terrified. “I-I-I can’t! R-Raye! I can’t dance!” she started to stutter and freak out, hot tears slipping down her cheeks. Raye frowned in Richard’s general direction and pulled Liz close to her in a comforting way, rubbing her back to calm her. I could feel Niall tensed next to me, and I hope he doesn’t do anything stupid. Out of nowhere, a tall, older gentleman walked up to the girls and grabbed Liz’s arm, pulling her from Raye’s grasp. “Hey!” Niall shouted as he jumped from his chair and pulled Liz to his chest, away from the strange man, “Don’t touch her like that,” he added, gently pushing her behind him. “Niall, calm down, it’s okay, “ Raye stated in a soft, soothing voice that did not in any way match the fire and fury in her eyes, “This is Richard, our boss and the owner. He was just coming to check on Hurricane, I’m sure, because she hadn’t made it backstage yet,” her reply was submissive and rehearsed. Her hate-filled eyes were locked on mine, practically begging me to understand. “I still don’t think he should grab her like that,” I added, earning a shocked look from Harry, who isn’t used to seeing me intentionally engage in arguments. Zayn silently stood up from his seat and walked over to Raye. I could see the relief flood her eyes as he laced their fingers together and pulled her farther away from Richard. “Nice try kid, but if you want to borrow her, you’re going to have to pay. I don’t usually sell out these two, so they won’t be cheap,” Richard started with a disgusting laugh. I felt like I was going to be sick, “Sell out?” I asked skeptically. “I thought they were waitresses, not prostitutes,” Louis added with a deep scowl, joining our little human wall with Harry by his side, Liz and Raye now pushed safely behind all five of us. “How much to end the contract?” a soft, velvety voice asked. Zayn. “Excuse me?” Richard asked, genuinely confused, as he turned his gaze to Zee.

Zayn POV

 

“How much to end the contract?” I asked quietly. “Excuse me?” Richard asked as he turned his confused gaze towards me. “I said, ‘How much to end the contract?’ Was I unclear?” I replied with a lot more conviction and volume. I don’t know why Niall and I didn’t think of this earlier. Raye and Liz and afford to break contract. Literally. They don’t have the money to buy out the contract; but I do. “Why would you want to know about their contracts?” Richard asked suspiciously, I think the tool is finally starting to figure out where I’m going with this. I glanced at Niall, who nodded at me, showing that he understood what I was doing. “Five-Hundred,” Richard finally answered, obviously using what little brain he had to figure out that he wasn’t going to win this, “Each.” He added. “That’s a million pounds,” Louis stated in disbelief. “Done,” Niall and I said at the same time. “Seriously?” Louis and Richard both asked, surprised and not fully believing. “Yes, it’s done,” Niall stated firmly. “Liz and Raye will be leaving with us now,” I added just as firmly. Richard didn’t make a move to stop us and I grabbed Raye’s hand and headed for the door. From the chatter behind me, I could tell that Niall had done the same to Liz, and that Louis and Harry were bothering Liam, as usual. “Thank you,” Raye whispered, almost a ghost of a whisper. When I turned to face her, I could see the tears running down her face, and the pure relief in her eyes. Wordlessly, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. She was taller than me with her heels on, so it was a little bit awkward, but comforting none-the-less.

Raye POV

 

Zayn wrapped his arms around me in a tight, comforting, much needed hug. I couldn’t help but to let out a shaky giggle at the fact that I was taller than him in my obnoxious heels. “Raye,” I heard Liz say quietly. Turning to look at her, I could see that she had a huge grin on her face, even though it was half buried in Niall’s chest as he held her close, “We’re free,” she added with an even bigger smile; one that I haven’t seen in months, but am so glad to be seeing again. “Come on,” Liam stated in a very parental matter, “Let’s go by the girls’ apartment and get their stuff. If they aren’t under contract anymore, I doubt Richard will let them stay anymore. We might as well get their stuff now,” he added glancing back into the club with disgust clear on his face. “But…where will we go now?” Liz voiced my thought quietly, on the verge of tears. “Hey now, there’s no need to cry,” Niall whispered softly to her, gently wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb, “Isn’t it obvious where you’ll go?” He added gazing into her eyes with his crystal blue ones. I didn’t even notice that I had started crying as well until Zayn wiped my tears away in a very similar manor, and smiled at me softly. He looked so sweet and innocent when he smiled like that. His eyes flickered down to my lips momentarily, before he placed his lips gently to mine. This kiss was soft and sweet. Just a gentle peck of the lips to show me his intentions, “Obviously, you two are moving in with us,” Zayn stated with a smirk, eyes never leaving mine as he leaned in again, reconnecting our lips in another kiss, this one much harder, and more passionate. “Really Zayn! Not here, at least get her in the car before someone sees you!” Liam sighed, almost annoyed and chased the six of us back up to block to the café to get their cars. Zayn had taken a cab this afternoon, so we rode with Liam to Liz and I’s apartment, where we packed up literally everything that we owned, and put it in the trunks of the boys’ cars. As we were getting ready to head our separate ways, Liz pointed out, “Raye, you’ve still got an order stuck in your pocket. Don’t you want to throw that out?” Confused I looked down at my “pocket” that was on my spandex shorts, and sure enough there was an order slip. “I don’t remember putting this here…” I stated as I pulled it out and read what was written. Before I could even finish, Zayn burst out laughing. It only took reading one more line to understand why. “What’s so funny?” Harry asked dryly, causing Zayn to laugh again. By the looks the boys were giving him, I’m guessing that Zayn laughing like this isn’t a normal occurrence. “Well,” I started, and then continued to read the note out loud, “it says: I noticed you and Liz were hanging out with the boys at table seven quite a bit, they’re hot. Not gonna lie. “Blondie” and “Angel Face” were checking y’all out just so you know. “Curls” and “Puppy Eyes” were cute, but do you think that you could find out if “Dirty Sex Face” is single? If so, my number’s on the back. Love ya! Charlotte.’” By the time I had finished reading the note, Liz and Zayn were both in tears laughing, as was I. “So Louis, you single? Do you want Hurricane’s number?” I asked with a playful smile. Louis laughed, but Harry scowled. “No!” He shouted before dragging Louis to their car and leaving. “So was that a yes or a no, that he’s single?” Liz asked, sounding just as confused as I looked. Zayn and Liam shared a knowing glance before Niall stated, “It’s complicated,” and with that, the conversation ended. Niall and Liz headed to their flat, while Liam dropped Zayn and I off at ours before heading home himself, muttering something about Simon killing people in the morning, I think he meant the boys, calling mothers, and some form of good night, as he got back in his car and left us laughing on the doorstep.

Maybe signing that contract wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to me. It brought me Zayn after all.


End file.
